The present invention relates to a multifunctional situp exerciser additionally including three movably rotatable massage rods, whereby during exercising, a massaging effect is produced. In addition, the angle of two arch rocking arms is adjustable as necessary so as to vary the exercising manners and achieve more exercising effect and fun.